Hotaru's Battle of Hearts
by Zzoe1001
Summary: Hotaru has more family secrets unknown, a problem with her unknown father and a murder that surprises all. Hotaru heart is getting beat up, from her love life, to learning about the secrets of the dark past. Read it now! Please!
1. Angel Comes In and What?

**Everyone has a favorite character, mine is Hotaru. She is strong, yet beautiful, kind when she knows its right and great with her inventions. Hotaru is truly my favorite. So...tell me your favorite character. Please, please, please, with every please known to man review this story. Oh yeah, all the rights and thoughts and character creation goes to the original author. **

Hotaru hurried on her scooter. It had been upgraded to a speed of up to 1000 miles per hour. Her scooter now could float, and had a certain square design on the back. Of course, everything she had been in purple, her favorite color. She was now sixteen and was in class G with the same teacher she had in Elementary, for some crazy reason Narumi-sensei decided to be a part of their lives since they were eleven. Hotaru saw a crying girl with her hair uncombed. At least Hotaru was very high class and beautiful, with violet piercing eyes and streaking black short hair. Hotaru liked her hair short; it made her feel she had less to carry. Hotaru floated over to her friend, standing above her. She had done so much for Mikan, but Mikan never understood her love. She had saved Natsume for her, got her a new penguin and helped her whenever she was hurt, but still she was clueless. Hotaru hit her friends softly on the head.

"Hey…what happened…HOTARU!?" Mikan yelled as she was about to hug her friend, when Hotaru moved upwards causing Mikan to have nothing to land on, causing her to fall straight on her face, and yes, crying more. "Hotaru," Mikan grumbled out angrily as she wiped off her skirt and hands as she got up. Then the two girls noticed to tall high school boys, one with blond hair and blue emerald eyes, the other with raven black hair and darting red eyes. The boys noticed the two girls and walked over, one happy, one with that same, mad, emotion. Mikan rushed to Natsume grabbing his arm and dancing around him happily. Hotaru shook her head to herself, thinking, _that girl, he might hit her, _and as she thought Natsume hit the girls head causing her to cry. Ruka looked over at Hotaru smiling wide.

"What's with you, bunny boy?" The boy smiled more, causing Hotaru to be questioned.

"I got the part!" he yelled happily while taking Hotaru's arm in his. He had tried to get the part in the musical for weeks now. His childhood experience really made him think twice, even if it was a weird production.

"You should hope you're not a girl again." said Hotaru blankly while getting back on her metal scooter. Ruka stared at her, and finally when it sunk in…

"Hotaru, I will not be a girl again! I will…be…a" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"A bunny?" asked Hotaru emotionless…with a stash of sarcasm.

"A bunny, wait…what…HOTARU!" yelled Ruka as he walked over to Hotaru mad. Hotaru laughed to herself as Ruka asked one more question…

"Can I have a ride? My feet hurt Hotaru." Exclaimed Ruka in pain, Hotaru scratched her head while taking his hand and throwing him on the back. Ruka tried to get back in a balanced position, and finally, he could stand straight. Hotaru zoomed forward, causing Ruka to squeeze Hotaru.

"Don't squeeze me, bunny boy." Said Hotaru as she looked at the high school building in from of them, it was larger than the Elementary one, and Hotaru liked working in their huge lab downstairs. She had invented almost thirty five new inventions, thirteen were new improved machines. Hotaru had let her emotions not flood out like Mikan over the years though. She still was blank, but did have a boyfriend. The boy who she black mailed, the boy who blushed non-stop, the boy who was the animal guy, that guy Ruka Nogi. She looked behind, him still holding on tight looking at her back straight ahead. _He is not a bad boyfriend at all…_thought Hotaru as she held onto her necklace he gave her. Ruka was not really the kissing type; he liked giving gifts, but was afraid to kiss her. He would blush too much probably. That would have to, most likely, be Hotaru's job in the relationship. She smiled since no one was watching and woke Ruka up. He looked around afraid. Hotaru snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he got back to his senses and looked at her surprised. He then smiled, Hotaru still clutched the necklace. Hotaru, for after many weeks of wanting to, she smiled in front of Ruka, the edge of her lips curling into a beautiful view. Ruka grinned while grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the building, Hotaru was still surprised every time he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Then the boy and girl heard a yelling and saw the other couple, Mikan and Natsume, come into the building fighting. You would never see them as a couple, but it was true. It was like a love, hate relationship. Mikan slapped Natsume, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. You could see Natsume's shocked face, and Mikan's glad-I-hit-him-in-the-face grin. Hotaru rolled her eyes while pulling bunny boy to the classroom. Hotaru whistled a tune, and a little box few to her. It was small enough to fit in a desk, and big enough to hold binders and assignments. Hotaru took the box, and nodded at the flying messenger. The flying messenger was a little bird, with a strong build. Hotaru got help from the animal guy, Ruka, and used some of her mechanics to make it work. Hotaru and Ruka entered the classroom and sat in their usual seat near Mikan and Natsume. Sumeri, an old fan club leader walked in, she had lost her interest in Natsume and Ruka and now was crushing on Koko, who surprisingly (not) knew, who was keeping her waiting. Koko wanted to see what would happen if he kept her waiting for his love. Everyone knew of their history too, when they were younger and were partners. Sumeri helped Koko in a way most could not understand. Koko cared for Sumeri, but did not know if a relationship would work. To test her, he would make her wait, seeing if her feelings were positively right. The couples that had been magically happened were mostly surprising. Hotaru and Ruka, Mikan and Natsume, maybe Sumeri and Koko, but still everyone was family from class B. The class somehow, had stayed like class B for five years. It was something no one understood; only Narumi-sensei knew why it had stayed that why and how. Hotaru looked over at Ruka who was busily trying to shoo away a bug wanting attention. Over the years, people alices had grown stronger. Now, Ruka Nogi even had bugs attracted to him. Hotaru could event amazing machines, Mikan could steal a person's Alice by just looking them in the eye, and somehow Natsume's Alice grew stronger when he was about to die. The potion (my weird… story…look back to understand…anyways) had saved him so much, it had a hint of making his alice stronger, and now he would not only live for another 200 years or something, but could create a huge, fire, dangerous, deathly, dragon. It could kill a forest of over one thousand trees. Hotaru looked up as Mikan and Natsume walked in. Still hand in hand and sat next to the Notaru couple (Hotaru's and Ruka's name together…there are many different ways to write it, anyways I like it this way). Everyone looked at each other with a different dab of emotion when a girly, pixie like man walked in dancing around happily.

"Hello my students, today we have another student. Angel, walk in." A girl with long shiny blonde hair past her waist walked in. She had a kind face and smile, a small body, and very, very long hair.

"Tell us all about yourself." Said Narumi-sensei excited, he always loved new students. The girl looked around nervously. Boys grinned, she was adorable.

"I…I…am Angel Inca. I…am sixteen…and…am happy to be here." She whispered. The boys were staring at the fine new student.

"Angel, there is a seat near Mikan and Natsume, and Ruka and Hotaru." Angel gracefully walked toward them. Her long hair swaying with every step, she sat slowly and looked at the people beside her. She quickly, was afraid. She nervously started rubbing her two fingers together. The couples just stared her down, causing her to look even more frightened.

"This girl is even more of a cry baby than polka dots." Said Natsume blankly, Ruka eyed him. This girl was afraid, she had to be welcomed.

"Hello, I'm Ruka. I am an animal pheromone Alice, what is your Alice." The girl stared at the gorgeous boy. She was staring at a prince like boy. The girl's eyes shined.

"I will show you all." She announced, causing everyone to turn. The girl now was not as afraid while standing in the middle of the classroom. Holding on to her heart, then a thousand rays of light hit everyone's eyes. She turned into the air, her hair swaying, the light so bright you could not see anything. Then it stopped, and the girl dropped to the ground in pain. "I hate it when that happens…" she grumbled as she saw a hand. She looked at Ruka's hand, and grabbed it to get up.

"You have an amazing alice." Exclaimed Ruka happily. Angel's heart string's melted and she felt weak. She awkwardly walked to the door and hurried down the hall. She could not like a guy she just met, could she? Then Angel saw the boy hurry down the hall. She wanted to see him again. She took a breath and headed straight into him. He looked down at her, smiling. It caused Angel to squeak a little.

"Watch where you go okay?" he said while patting her head. Angel touched her head. For some reason he had patted her like a dog, but who cares. She then moved down the hall again, looking at all the hurrying students. She was a lot shorter than anyone. She had a bad case of claustrophobia because she was so small she was always low behind hundreds of people, like a thousand walls closing her in. She then felt herself be accidently pushed onto the floor. She looked up and could not move, there were hundreds of much larger students crowding the hall. Angel held onto her hands to keep them from shaking. She hid her face with hair to cover her scared face. Then she saw two feet before her eyes, she looked up to see a girl with serious violet eyes and black and black short hair. The girl offered a hand, and the girl took it. Walking with the girl by her side she felt much smaller. They discussed about their names, and school, and hobbies, the normal things. Hotaru wanted to smile with this small girl, but for some reason she did not. Then the little girl asked,

"Do you know about Ruka." Asked the girl sweetly, Hotaru knew the sweat voice, the happy shiny eyes, and way girls spoke. She liked Ruka. This girl had more of a chance probably too. Now, Hotaru did not like this girl as much. She clenched her hands. Hotaru had learned to…love…Ruka. Now this girl would take her happy hear away? No. Hotaru was stronger than any little four foot something girl. Hotaru smirked evilly and began,

"He is my boyfriend, and does not like someone who blinds him." The girl froze solid, as she watched the evil smile. She knew the smile too well, the evil blank stare in girl's eyes, the way she spoke. This now was a fight over a man. She grinned too, but less evilly since she did not know how to grin evilly right.

"I will win him over. Usually guys don't fall for short haired girls." Angel stood up, and Hotaru looked at the blowing leaves that fell off of trees. _I never want to lose my sunshine, my love, my second chance, I don't want to lose bunny boy…no…Ruka Nogi. _Hotaru signed as she stood up walking to Mikan's dorm. If there was one girl who knew drama, it was Mikan.


	2. Hotaru's Father Did What?

**This might be hard to understand, but please know sometimes my thoughts don't come out of my head...correctly. **

"Hmmm…hearts 10?" asked Mikan wearily. Hotaru shook her at her friend and then asked,

"What about a king card, do you have it?" Mikan nodded, and whispered how mad she was. Mikan did not like to lose at anything really, and this game Mikan or Hotaru, whoever wins, will have to give up 500 rabbits, that's all Mikan had. Mikan handed over the card as Hotaru grinned and picked put another card in her card collection grinning wide. She put down the three kings, and after a while they had finished, and were really bored.

"Hotaru…I'm bored…" groaned Mikan. Hotaru nodded quietly while picking a random card out of the stack. It was a game she and Mikan made up a year ago, you pick up and random card and each card mean something important. Hotaru looked at the card in her hand…10 hearts. She had a ten hearts card that means she would be very lucky in the love situation. Hotaru shook her had to get rid of the thought, the card picking had nothing to do with her love life. Mikan groaned more as she turned so her stomach was against the floor. She tried to make a house out of cards, but it fell over in the breeze through the big open window in Hotaru's room. Mikan walked over, her hair flowing in the wind from the outside. Mikan finally got rid of pigtails. Mikan looked down at the Sakura tree, the tree of her and Natsume. She really did love the pervert. Hotaru swapped Mikan across the head, causing Mikan to cry. Everyone knew she was a serious cry baby.

"Hotaru, why did you hit me?!" yelled Mikan. Hotaru looked at her with a little grin.

"Hand over the money." She exclaimed blankly. Mikan whined as she took 500 rabbits out of her pocket and handing all the money to Hotaru. Mikan cried again, and Hotaru grinned more. Then there was a knock on the door. Hotaru walked over, opening the door. There were the two boys, one a pervert, the other a bunny boy.

"You two, out now," Natsume exclaimed loud. The two girls ran out of the room and stood next to the two guys.

"What is it!?" complained Mikan as Natsume pulled on her hair.

"Gakuen Alice was bombed." Exclaimed Natsume plainly. Hotaru nodded while Mikan yelled afraid.

"NATUSME, WILL WE DIE?!" yelled Mikan as she grabbed onto Natsume. Natsume pushed her off of him.

"The bomb is Angel. She has some powerful Alice that will destroy the school," said Natsume plain again.

"WHAT NATUSME?!" yelled Mikan. Hotaru hit her with her baka gun annoyed.

"There is always an Alice, that if their feelings over load or thoughts go mad, they will have this breakthrough of Alice. This huge explosion, and Angel has that Alice. It is even more unknown then any, and the teachers just discovered the Alice." Exclaimed Ruka smartly. Hotaru nodded more as she took out a note book, writing ideas down to solve the problem.

"LETS SAVE HER!" yelled Mikan while running to the gate. The others followed just the same, except Hotaru who floated, since she was too lazy to run. Of course, Hotaru sped before Mikan. The group ran to the gate, panting, except for Hotaru, scooter of course. They looked at a girl on the ground, crying and holding onto her heart.

"ANGEL!" yelled Mikan while running to her, falling to the ground beside her. Hotaru ran pulling Mikan away.

"She can kill you idiot in one blow!" yelled Hotaru over Mikan's screams to let her go. Mikan pushed Hotaru on the ground mad. Hotaru starred at her strong best friend. She was trying to save her best friend. Even Mikan's powerful Alice could not stop Angel. No one could.

"I…I…am confused…" whispered Angel. Then she held her heart tighter, something was happening. Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand, pulling her away from poor Angel. Hotaru put Mikan in Natsume's arms and ran to Angel. To protect her friends she had to stop Angel, and help her. Hotaru stood before the panting Angel.

"Angel, please, tell me what's wrong?!" yelled Hotaru over the loud bomb about to go off. Angel screamed at Hotaru,

"Your father killed my mother!" Hotaru felt as though she was struck. She was surprised; never did Hotaru even meet her father.

"What do you mean idiot!?" Yelled Hotaru madly, what was this freak talking about?

"I KNEW SOMEONE KILLED MY MOTHER, SO I LOOKED AT YOUR FREAKING FAMILY NAME AND SAW HIS NAME! I KNEW THE NAME OF WHO KILLED HER, I KNEW HIS FREAKING NAME BECAUSE I SAW IT HAPPEN. THE ICE COLD EYES, THE BLACK HAIR, THE PERSONALITY! I SAW THE BULLET, I SAW MY MOTHERS DEATH! I LOVED MY MOTHER!" screamed Angel. Hotaru stepped closer to Angel.

"THAT WAS BETWEEN OUR PARENTS DUMB ASS!" yelled Hotaru. Angel screamed while finally letting off. A thousand rays of light hit everyone, and then it happened. The power so strong it made Hotaru fall onto the ground so had she went unconscious. Ruka ran to Angel, holding her screaming to forget about it.

"HOTARU NEVER MET HER FATHER! HE RAN FROM HER FAMILY! HOTARU KNOWS NOTHING, CAN'T YOU SEE! YOU CAN'T KILL MY LOVE!" yelled Ruka while holding pushing against the small Angel. Angel screamed.

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Ruka needed to tell her the truth.

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU BARLEY KNOW ME! WE CAN BE FRIENDS! I LOVE HOTARU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" yelled Ruka. Angel fell to the ground behind her. Holding her heart tight, then it went off. Hotaru opened her eyes, seeing Angel about to go off and Ruka in front of her. Then she screamed as the light went off,

"RUKA!" Then the lights went off for everyone, it all went black, and no one could hear, see or feel anything around them.


	3. HotaruxRuka & NatsumexMikan See What?

Hotaru looked up at the nurse over here. She had a kind pale face, gray eyes and blond, almost white hair. What Hotaru saw last was Ruka. Where was Ruka, was he dead?

"Where in the hell is Ruka?" asked Hotaru harshly. The nurse looked confused.

"Who, ma'am?" she asked sweetly, her voice like pure honey. Hotaru did not have time for sweet stupid ladies.

"My boyfriend dumbass, blond hair and eyes to die for, I NEED TO SEE HIM UGLY RETARD!" screamed Hotaru as she took hold of the nurse's collar. The nurse panicked and looked up at the intense eyes of the screaming girl. Then a hospital passed by the open door. Blond hair, Hotaru pulled off the hospital gear, and wobbled to the outside. She tried to walk, but it was too hard. She took a breath, and yelled,

"WAIT!" The nurse pushing his hospital bed turned to look at the panting girl. The nurse smiled.

"Do you know Ruka Nogi?" asked the nurse sweetly. Hotaru was mad with all the stupid smiles around here.

"He is my boyfriend, idiot! Let me see him, talk to him! So…" Hotaru wobbled and fell to the ground, her world spun as she saw the nurse screaming at Hotaru's pale sick face. Then Hotaru, once again, went into the world of blackness and darkness.

Hotaru looked beside her, a boy with blond hair, he was breathing softly. Kind of like…RUKA!

"Ruka?!" yelled Hotaru. Ruka did not move and Hotaru ran to his side, not caring about the aching feeling in her whole body. Hotaru kissed his forehead, and then the boys eyes opened wide. Seeing Hotaru there he blushed. Never had they done anything close to kissing.

"Ruka, I know I can be harsh, but I love you. I hated not telling you that." Hotaru said while looking into his blue eyes. Ruka was stunned. He looked into Hotaru's pretty purple eyes.

"Me too." He exclaimed softly, while finally, they both leaned in, and their kiss begun. Their first kiss, that lasted for almost forever. Two people walking in their hospital room without them knowing. Mikan was stunned, unable to breath. Natsume was just proud of his friend, smirking a huge smirk. The couple finally let go of each other, looking over at the one stunned girl and the other smirking. Hotaru glared, while Ruka blushed madly.

"You are finally a man, my friend Ruka." Exclimed Natsume as he walked over, ginning at his blushing friends.

"H-h-h-ow long we-ere you there?" asked a nervous Ruka. Natsume walked over looking at the blushing friend.

"Long enough to see you both so much in each other's faces that you could not see us there," said Natsume while having a evil grin on his face. Hotaru looked over to her stunned friend.

"Well, we do love each other. No reason to not kiss right?" exclaimed the happy, for the first time, Hotaru, Mikan still gasped and looked as Hotaru smiled at Ruka.

"Can we have some privacy?" exclaimed Hotaru mad, Natsume grinned, for even more, and the last time.

"Don't do anything to…ruff." Mikan hit her boyfriend until he finally took hold of her arms, she pulled lose and ended up pulling him like a bad puppy dog out of the room. Hotaru grinned, a happy not evil grin, and kissed her happy, thank god alive boyfriend. They were happy, and for the first time, Hotaru had the most happiness and happy feelings, and she smiled every once and a while. Thanks to the happy, cheerful Ruka.


End file.
